


I'M YOURS-I'VE ALWAYS BEEN

by lila_luscious1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Dissention, F/F, F/M, He MAD!, Husband and Wife Disagreement, Light Angst, M/M, She MAD!, Surrera, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: There's some disension in the S19 and GA universe (and other)couples. Potentially serious enough to cause lasting damage, unlessCOMMUNICATION is employed, and quickly. Sometimes 'The GhostOf Hook-Ups Past' rises back up to cast a shadow-which will weather thestorm?
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	I'M YOURS-I'VE ALWAYS BEEN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts).



'Robert...THANK GOD...I'd heard that you left Seattle..." Andrea Herrera Sullivan's heart, jack-hammering before her husband's "hello", slows down  
enough that she doesn't gasp for air when she speaks. "I've been calling. Why didn't you answer-I've been so worried."

"Let's not play games, Andrea (ANDREA?-he never calls her that!). Let's not pretend that you have no idea why I left."

"I don't know what you mean, and _you're scaring_ me Baby-?"

Sullivan interrupts with a passage of Singer Sam Smith's hit song I'm Not The Only One-'and when you call me baby, i know i'm not the only one.' Very passably,  
in a deep alto.

Shakily, Andy responds "What...I don't understand, Robert...BOBBY...what is it that you think that I've done wrong?"

'Ryyaan' He says this in a breathy, whiny approximation of his wife's voice.

"What? WHAT?! I don't...what?!"

"While you're sleeping. At least twice. And Frankel saw you and he downtown at the Blue Note."

"I swear to you, it's not what you think-not at all! I did meet Ryan at the Blue Note; only to tell him that he should try to work out whatever issues he and Jenna,  
his wife are having, and that whatever happens with THEM, I married you and I intend to make this marriage work. As for saying his name while sleeping...I  
can't explain that. I don't remember doing that...We could ask Dr. Diane? Couldn't we?" 

Silence on the other end.

"Baby, I married YOU-I only want to be married to YOU. There is no one else, and there never will be. I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND YOU ONLY.  
I get weak in the knees, and I lose my thoughts when I try to express what you mean to me. I'm yours. Promise that we can meet and talk about it, at home."

More silence.

"ROBERT! Please promise me-you have to promise me that I'll see you at home...okay?"

'I'll call you." And he disconnects.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sullivan needs to call his wife and let her know where the fuck he is and what his plans are!" Victoria says loudly, while banging pots and pans in the kitchen

"Yes; OF COURSE HE DOES-what a fucking ASSHOLE, getting drunk, abandoning her the night before a major surgery, and to top THAT OFF, she wakes up, alone and in  
excruciating pain, and NO FUCKING HUSBAND TO COMFORT HER! Goddamn that Sully...oh...RIGHT!" Lucas is just as angry, if not more.

"You aren't funny!", Vic retorts, coldly. "AND she just found out that her Dad isn't who she thought he was, and her MOTHER, who has a gravestone in La Madrina's tombs  
is still alive...if that isn't enough her husband turns in DIXON-YAY! and himself, without telling her, mind you-resulting in what? A fucking suspension, that's what!. She's struggling,  
okay, and sh's in no condition to care for anyone else, or herself. Which YOUR FRIEND -"

"THAT is exactly why YOUR friend does the things she does-none of you hold her accountable! I could have 'Jedi-ed' one or both of the Women on the Fire Commission and  
Sully WALKS with a stern 'don't do that again'-I didn't do that because he could have come to ME, he could have not sent you and Montgomery on that bullshit 'inspection shake down  
farce-Bobby knows that he can always come to ME. And so he had to pay some penalty: it won't hurt him much financially, but I'll have to blackmail someone to get him CHIEF. Do  
you see the difference, Victoria?! Accountability!"

They glare at one another for a few seconds; neither speaking, until Lucas says "And MY FRIEND doesn't dream about another woman while lying next to YOUR friend."

"You don't know what your're talking about", Vic snaps. "That is something perfectly innocent-?"

"What?!"

She shuts of the oven, then the stove, and stomps out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Nunya!" she snarls, on her way up.

Andrea mopes about the house, dusting and re-dusting the same surfaces.She finally rouses herself and dials Ryan Tanner's mobile. "Ry...Im going to tell you something so don't  
interrupt, please: I can't talk to you, or see you, or message you for awhile. No facebook, no anything. Sullivan is very upset with me for some-well, it doesn't matter-he's not happy  
with me right"-

"WaitwaitWAIT!", Tanner almost shouts, "What the fuck!? I've known you for over twenty years; he's been in your life five minutes-!"

Calmly, Andrea continues "I asked you not to interrupt, because nothing is going to change my mind. Our friendship is becoming an issue in Sullivan's and my marriage;  
Ryan...you know that I love you and always will. My first boyfriend, the guy I lost my virginity to. You have a place in my heart, it's just that Robert occupies the other  
99.9%. Once I fix this with Robert-IF I'm able to-I'll contact you, but WAIT FOR MY CONTACT. It's this, or nothing. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, okay. You've made up your mind. I guess I'll wait to hear from you."

"Thank you, Ry. Be well, OK? Bye."

In the Doctor's Lounge, Meredith Grey, Teddy Altman, Amelia Shepherd, Carina DeLuca, Stephanie Edwards, new PED Attending Jenni Cardoza discuss whether Carina  
show should cave so easily simply because Maya Bishop cut her hair and came begging for forgiveness. Meredith Grey is firm in her stance: DO NOT EMPOWER CHEATERS:  
"Look at Amazingly Handsome Manwhore-before the Woman he's currently fucking can decide to forgive him, he;'s already fucked someone else! And everyone says 'Oh, that's  
just Mark being Mark'...Mark was MBM when he banged ALL of my SIL, my sister Lexie, his best friend's wife-repeatedly, my good friend Callie...YOU SEE? Don't empower  
these fuckers!"

Teddy says "She apologized...and I believe her when she says she really really loves you and is so sorry for what she's done-"

Amelia Shepherd says "Uh...Teddy?!"

"What! Who better to present the 'cheater's' point of view?" complains Dr. Altman. I probably should have kept my mouth shut, she reflects privately.

NewJenny has an opinion about it: "I'm dating-well, FUCKING-a Seattle Seahawk, and we play it casual: he does what he does at away games, I'm free  
to 'mingle' if I want."

"What about STDS?", Says Amelia.

"I test his ass-before I let him have some I test his ass."

"There's a plan!" Stephanie Edwards is impressed. "And I agree that cheaters have to work for redemption."

"Yep!" Amelia seconds that emotion.

Jenni thinks about it, then says "Forgive, but after much, MUCH ass-kissing."

"Thre it is, Carina", Meredith announces to the Italian beauty, who has remained quiet through most of this.No one is saying don't take her back: oving someone is  
forgiving them, isn't it? Just don't make it easy for her."


End file.
